CLOSER
by WindSaseum
Summary: Jangan pernah bermain dengan cinta, karena cinta bisa berbalik mempermainkanmu. /Another HUNHAN Fanfic/ HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Savior

**Title: Closer**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), EXO**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Warning: TYPO etc**

* * *

_Jangan pernah bermain dengan cinta, karena cinta bisa berbalik mempermainkanmu._

**CLOSER**

Chapter 1; Savior

Normal POV

Yixing dan Junmyoon langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kaget, sementara Luhan hanya memasang ekspresi datar sebelum mendecih pelan.

"Hebat!" Gumam Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruang kelas itu. namja berambut orange itu berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sunyi tersebut, emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya saat itu.

"Luhan! aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" seru Yixing yang berusaha mengejar Luhan—kekasihnya sementara luhan lebih mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Yixing tetapi Yixing berhasil mengejarnya dan menarik lengan luhan dan memaksa luhan untuk berhenti. Ia menatap Yixing dengan tatapan penuh emosi kemudian menepis tangan Yixing dari lengannya.

"sudah cukup! Sekarang pergilah dari hidupku!" Ujar Luhan geram, telunjuknya ia arahkan ke wajah yixing—menunjukkan bahwa Luhan tidak main-main dengan perkataannya tadi.

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak sebelum meninggalkan yixing sendirian di koridor itu sementara Junmyoon hanya terdiam di dalam kelas.

* * *

Luhan POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Pikiranku masih terbayang kejadian yang kulihat tadi. Yixing, aku tak habis pikir dia menghianatiku lagi, harusnya aku tidak memaafkannya beberapa waktu lalu kalau tahu dia akan melakukan hal itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Aku memang bodoh! Aku terlalu mudah mempercayai namja itu.

"Awas!" teriakan itu segera menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Akupun menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal tetapi yang ada di pandanganku hanyalah sebuah mobil truk besar yang melaju kencang dan semakin mendekat. Aku berusaha menghindar dari mobil truk itu tetapi badanku seketika kaku—tak bisa bergerak seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhku. Tuhan, apa aku akan mati di sini? Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihat jarak truk dan tubuhku hanya sekitar beberapa meter saja. Aku menutup mataku sebelum seseorang menarik lenganku kuat beberpa detik sebelum truk itu lewat. Nafasku tersengal, tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku masih hidup!

"nan gwaenchanha?" tanya seseorang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati seorang namja berambut seperti _bubble gum_ menatapku khawatir. Tangan kanannya memegang lengan kiriku sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di punggungku.

"N-ne." Balasku singkat. Namja itu mengangguk kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari lengan dan punggungku.

"lain kali hati-hati." Ujar namja itu lalu memasang headset putih di telinga sebelah kanannya sebelum berjalan meninggalkanku.

"ah, gamsahamnida." Seruku. Namja itu menoleh ke arahku kemudian tersenyum tipis lalu kembali berjalan.

Aku berusaha menormalkan nafasku sebelum handphone-ku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambil handphone yang kuletakkan di saku celanaku dan langsung membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Aku memutar bola mataku dan langsung me-reject panggilan tersebut.

"_bastard._" Gumamku sembari memandang wallpaper di handphoneku—foto bersama yixing beberapa waktu lalu sebelum mendesah pelan kemudian menggantinya dengan gambar Moggu—anjing milik Kai. Aku masih tidak menyangka Yixing akan menyakiti hatiku lagi setelah aku memaafkannya dan itu membuat rasa sayangku padanya berubah menjadi benci. Zhang Yixing, kau mempermainkanku tiga kali dan aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena hal itu.

"kau akan menyesal telah mempermainkanku." Ucapku seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_-ku kemudian kembali berjalan pulang.

* * *

"Ah untung saja Kyungsoo bukan orang seperti Yixing." Kai menyengir lebar padaku. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan lalu melipat tanganku di depan dadaku sembari memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat di koridor sekolah.

"kami sudah memperingatimu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkan kami." Ujar Chanyeol yang sibuk bermain-main dengan jari-jari Baekhyun.

Aku menarik nafasku panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya pelan. Ya, Chanyeol, Kai dan juga Baekhyun selalu memperingatiku agar jangan terlalu percaya dengan Yixing, tetapi aku hanya mengabaikan peringatan mereka itu dan akhirnya aku merasakan akibatnya.

"aish! Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan namja _bastard_ itu." kataku kesal.

"Calm down bro." Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. Aku menatap ketiga sahabatku itu dengan tatapan kesal sebelum mataku menangkap sosok namja berambut _bubble gum_ dengan headset putih di kedua telinganya. dia berjalan santai tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandanginya—termasuk aku dan seketika sebuah ide melinas di otakku.

"ya! ya! apa kalian mengenal namja berambut seperti _bubble gum_ itu?" tanyaku pada Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sembari terus menatap namja berambut _bubble gum_ tersebut.

"Luhan, kau sebenarnya sekolah dimana huh? Masa kau tidak mengenal dia?" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran sementara aku hanya mengernyit bingung. "Dia Oh Sehun. dia dijuluki Ice Prince karena sifatnya yang dingin. Seluruh murid di sekolah ini tahu siapa Oh Sehun, ya kecuali kau." Tukas chanyeol panjang lebar.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku kemudian tersenyum tipis. Yixing, tunggu pembalasanku.

* * *

Normal POV

Suasana perpustakaan kala itu sangat sepi, hanya terlihat segelintir siswa yang membaca buku ataupun hanya sekedar mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Sehun meraih sebuah buku dari rak paling ujung kemudian memilih untuk duduk di samping jendela besar yang mengarah ke lapangan sekolah dan mulai membaca lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. Sehun tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai, ia lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang seperti ini—tenang, tanpa harus merasa terganggu oleh teriakan-teriakan dan suara yang mengusik indera pendengarannya.

Sehun baru saja memindahkan halaman dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca ketika seorang namja berambut orange duduk di depannya. Sehun melirik namja itu sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan bukunya dan membuat namja di depannya mengerutkan dahi.

"uhm, Oh Sehun?" ujar namja berambut orange itu dengan nada bertanya dan senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"ya." balas Sehun singkat tanpa menatap namja berambut orange di depannya.

"namaku Luhan. kau masih mengigatku kan?" tanya namja berambut orange yang bernama Luhan itu lagi.

Sehun mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi datarnya. "Ya. ada yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun tersebut. ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya memang tidak salah, Oh Sehun memang pantas dijuluki Ice Prince.

"uhm, tidak ada. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku kemarin." Jawab Luhan masih dengan senyumnya.

"sama-sama." balas Sehun seraya menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum mengejar Sehun yang sudah diambang pintu perpustakaan.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan nyaring dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Luhan, ia terus mengejar Sehun dan akhirnya tangannya dapat meraih lengan Sehun dan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatatapan kesal—sama seperti orang-orang di perpustakaan tadi.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat sang ice prince terganggu karena kelakuannya.

"uh, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu minum bubble tea sepulang sekolah nanti." Kata Luhan yang berusaha mengeluarkan senyumannya lagi. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan tanpa berkata apapun dan itu membuat Luhan merasa kikuk di depan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. "a-anggaplah itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu, _please_?" Lanjut Luhan sedikit terbata, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon, berharap namja berambut soft pink itu akan tersenyum padanya dan berkata 'ya'.

"hm Ne." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya—masih tanpa ekspresi.

"aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah. See you, Sehun." Gumam Luhan sumringah sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dingin.

* * *

Baekhyun tersendat jus apelnya ketika mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan, sementara Chanyeol dan Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau sudah gila! Kau mau 'menggunakan' Oh Sehun sebagai alatmu untuk balas dendam pada Yixing?" suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi di akhir kalimatnya.

"ya! dan itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Luhan menyeringai. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kaget bercampur heran.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau jangan main-main dengan hal seperti ini." Kai memperingati dengan wajah serius.

Luhan hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin Yixing merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

"tapi memanfaatkan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa bukanlah jalan yang tepat." Ucap Chanyeol juga dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sudahlah, kalian ikuti saja permainanku." Luhan kembali menyeringai. Ia tak sabar memulai ide gilanya dan melihat reaksi Yixing—kekasihnya.

* * *

Semburat Jingga mulai terlihat diantara birunya langit saat itu. SM High School sudah hampir kosong ketika Luhan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil memainkan handphonenya—menunggu Sehun dan tak lama kemudian sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan berambut _soft pink_ tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatan Luhan. namja berambut orange itu tersenyum lebar sebelum melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja berambut _soft pink_ yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"kukira kau tidak akan menungguku." Gumam namja berambut soft pink—Sehun.

"aku adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji." Balas Luhan. "ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin minum bubble tea." Tambah luhan yang langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan memaksa namja itu mengikuti Luhan.

Perjalanan menuju kedai Bubble Tea dilalui keduanya dalam diam. Sehun lebih memilih menikmati musik dari ipodnya dengan headset sementara Luhan mencari bahan pembicaraan yang tepat untuk memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"uh, Sehun. apa kau menyukai bubble tea?" Luhan memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Pertanyaan apa itu? kenapa dia bisa bertanya pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? ah, dia tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini sebelumnya.

"ya." jawab Sehun singkat. Dua iris hazelnya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa sekalipun melirik Luhan di sampingnya.

"oh." Balas Luhan sembari melirik Sehun. Cahaya matahari sore menyinari sebagian wajah Sehun, rambut soft pinknya terlihat berkilau begitu juga dengan wajah porselennya. Luhan sejenak hanyut pada pemandangan di depan matanya sebelum ia menggeleng cepat. Namja itu menemukan alasan lain mengapa sosok Sehun begitu popular di antara para siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya—Sosoknya terlihat... Sempurna.

"_Earth to_ Luhan." Suara Sehun seketika langsung mengembalikan Luhan dari dunia fantasinya. Luhan mengerjap ketika menyadari Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan dengan jarak yang hanya sekitar beberapa centi dari wajah Luhan.

"aish! Mi-mianhae Sehun. aku hanya... memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Luhan kalap. Ia menarik nafasnya lega ketika Sehun menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Luhan tetapi masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun seraya melepaskan headset dari telinganya dan memasukkan headset tersebut di tas ranselnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. "tentu saja!" seru Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukannya di depan Sehun. "ah kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Luhan membuka pintu kedai bubble tea itu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela sementara Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Tak berapa lama serang pelayan datang dengan dua buku menu di tangannya. "Luhan! Sudah lama kau tidak datang kesini." Kata pelayan tersebut pada Luhan. Luhan langsung menatap pelayan tersebut dan tersenyum—sepertinya Luhan sudah sangat akrab dengan pelayan di kedai itu.

"Aku sibuk, jadi tidak sempat datang kesini." Ujar Luhan pada pelayan berpipi chubby yang memakai name-tag Minseok di apron merahnya.

Pelayan bernama minseok itu mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang hanya menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya sementara matanya menatap keluar jendela tanpa mempedulikan Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kukira kau datang bersama Yixing, ternyata—"

"Minseok, aku pesan yang seperti biasa. Dan, Sehun kau mau pesan rasa apa?" Luhan memotong kalimat Minseok dan langsung melirik Sehun.

"choco." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Minseok terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk dan menulis pesanan Luhan dan Sehun sebelum meninggalkan keduanya. Luhan memutar bola matanya kemudian menggerutu dalam hati. Entah mengapa dia selalu merasa kesal ketika mendengar nama Yixing sekarang. '_ah sudalah, lebih baik aku fokus dengan Sehun sekarang.'_

Luhan baru saja mau membuka pembicaraan ketika handphone Sehun berbunyi. Sehun meraih handphone yang ia simpan di saku celananya lalu menatap layar handphonenya sejenak sebelum kembali menyimpannya tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"pacarmu?" tanya Luhan. ia kembali memaki dirinya sendiri, lagi-lagi ia menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu untuk ditanyakan dan pertanyaannya kali ini pasti akan membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang suka ikut campur. _'damn!'_

"bukan." Balas Sehun.

"oh kukira dari pacarmu." Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Dari _Butler_-ku." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Butler? Apa itu berarti Sehun adalah seorang Tuan Muda? Dan sepertinya dugaan Luhan benar ketika melihat _lamborghini_ merah terparkir di depan kedai dan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi lengkap dengan tuxedo hitam keluar dari mobil tersebut dan tersenyum pada Sehun dari luar jendela. Luhan menemukan satu lagi alasan kenapa namja berambut soft pink itu begitu popular.

"Sepertinya kau sudah di jemput. Aku akan meminta minseok untuk membungkus pesananmu." Kata Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kecewa, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya—berniat untuk memberitahu Minseok, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat ketika Sehun menarik lengannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan seperti menyiratkan dia agar tetap duduk. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung seraya kembali duduk.

"bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Sehun.

"uhm, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa minum bubble tea sendirian, lagi pula...aku sepertinya mengajakmu disaat yang tidak tepat." Luhan memaksa mengeluarkan senyuman walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa. Kecewa karena Sehun akan membiarkannya minum bubble tea sendirian? Entah.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. "Kris bisa menunggu."

Luhan kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu—Oh Sehun, ada sesuatu di dalam diri namja itu yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang.

"uh, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Luhan sesaat sebelum Minseok datang membawakan Taro Bubble tea dan Choco Bubble Tea pesanan Luhan dan Sehun.

Beberapa saat tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sebelum akhirnya Luhan kembali berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Sehun, aku merasa tidak enak pada Butlermu."

Sehun meneguk choco bubble teanya sejenak kemudian memainkan sedotan bening di gelas plastik itu. "aku yang akan merasa tidak enak kalau aku meninggalkan orang yang mentraktirku sendirian."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kaget, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia dengar selama satu jam bersama Sehun.

"ternyata kau baik juga." Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"maksudmu?"tanya Sehun sembari mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian menggeleng cepat tanpa berkata apapun. Ya, Oh Sehun tidak sepenuhnya adalah seorang Ice Prince—dan itu membuat Luhan kembali berpikir, apakah dia harus 'menggunakan' dalam permainannya atau tidak. Luhan merasa sedikit...tidak tega pada namja berambut _soft pink_ itu.

-TBC-

* * *

Note:

Yahoooooo~ Saseum kembali dengan FF HunHan [Lagi].. ^^ Semoga pada suka ya sama ff Saseum ini hehehe maaf klo ff ini sama gajenya dengan Evening Sky /bow/

Sebenarnya Saseum mau bkin ff BaekYeol, tapi tiba-tiba HunHan nyerobot dan alhasil niat bkin ff baekyeol jadi tertunda (?)

Oh iya, yang lagi nungguin Sequel evening sky harap bersabar yow~ Saseum lagi nunggu ilham dari langit (?) hehe

Ok sgitu dulu deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ doain biar saseum updatenya gak lama2 wks see yaaa~~


	2. Chapter 2 The Prince

**Title: Closer**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), EXO**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

* * *

**CLOSER**

Chapter 2; The Prince

Langit sudah gelap ketika Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari kedai bubble tea. Jalanan yang tadinya sunyi kini berubah menjadi ramai karena memang jalan itu merupakan pusat kuliner dimalam hari.

Kris masih menunggu di depan _Lamborghini_ merah milik Sehun, namja bertubuh tinggi itu tak protes sedikitpun walaupun Sehun membuatnya menunggu selama dua jam di sana. "Tuan muda, apa kegiatan anda sudah selesai untuk hari ini?"

"ya." Jawab Sehun singkat kemudian menatap Luhan yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi menatapnya. "terima kasih."

"sama-sama. lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea lagi, kalau kau mau." Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"mau kuantar pulang?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun tersebut. entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di pipinya. "ah ti-tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. lagipula aku masih mau mampir ke toko buku dulu." Luhan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya sembari memaksa menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Sehun mengangguk, ia segera berjalan kearah mobilnya dan dengan cepat Kris membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Sehun segera masuk dan duduk di kursi bagian depan mobilnya diikuti kris yang mengambil posisi sebagai _driver_. Luhan menatap sosok Sehun yang terlihat samar dari luar kaca mobil yang gelap—masih dengan senyum paksa di wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sehun sesaat setelah namja itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan kembali menatap Luhan. Luhan membalas dengan pertakaan yang sama lalu melambaikan tangannya dan mobil Sehun pun mulai melaju—meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Luhan tak menyangka perkataan Sehun yang bisa dibilang hanyalah kata-kata yang sederhana dan umum tadi bisa membuatnya seperti ini. apakah Luhan mulai menyukai Sehun? pikiran itu sempat hinggap di kepalanya tetapi segera ditepis oleh Luhan. Ia tidak boleh menyukai Oh Sehun karena namja itu hanyalah bagian dari permainan yang akan segera ia mulai.

* * *

Luhan berjalan santai menuju toko buku yang berada di ujung jalan tersebut sebelum seseorang menarik lengannya dan membuat Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Raut wajah Luhan langsung berubah seketika ketika ia melihat orang yang menarik lengannya.

"mau apa kau?" Tanya Luhan geram kemudian melepaskan genggaman orang itu.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Oh Sehun?" orang itu balik bertanya tak kalah geramnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu mendecih. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk meneruskan perjalanan tetapi orang itu kembali menarik lengan Luhan kali ini dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Luhan, aku ini masih pacarmu dan aku berhak tahu siapa saja yang dekat denganmu!" Nada suara orang itu meninggi dan hal tersebut mulai memancing emosi Luhan.

"oh begitu, berarti aku juga berhak tahu SIAPA orang yang kau cium di kelas waktu itu!"

Perkataan Luhan membuat orang berambut pirang itu terdiam—lebih tepatnya terkejut akan apa yang baru saja didengar oleh indera pendengarannya. Ia tak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah aspal jalan dan itu membuat Luhan menyeringai walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Ya, Luhan memang sudah membenci Yixing—orang yang ada di depannya saat itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih memendam cintanya untuk namja pirang tersebut.

"Sudahlah, aku tak punya waktu meladenimu!" tukas Luhan dan kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Yixing yang masih terdiam di tempatnya—membiarkan punggung Luhan semakin menjauh darinya dan kemudian hilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketika ia berjalan, emosi masih menguasai dirinya kala itu. _'Yixing, permainan baru saja dimulai.'_

* * *

Mobil merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal menyusuri jalanan yang sunyi. hanya ada beberapa mobil yang sesekali melambung ataupun sekedar lewat berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang dikendarai Kris. Namja berambut gelap berbias merah itu melirik Sehun yang hanya menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela tanpa berkata apapun. Sehun memang selalu seperti ini—tak banyak bicara, ia hanya akan membuka mulutnya jika ada yang perlu ia bicarakan baik dengan kris maupun orang lain.

"tadi itu temanmu?" Kris memutuskan untuk bertanya pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada sang tuan muda. Kris memang selalu menggunakan bahasa formal pada Sehun di depan orang-orang tetapi ia berbicara dengan bahasa sehari-hari jika hanya berdua saja dengan namja berambut soft pink itu.

"bukan."balas Sehun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu? Pacarmu?" Kris terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

Sehun akhirnya melirik Kris singkat sebelum kembali menatap jalanan yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. "Dia orang yang kuselamatkan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, ia tak menyangka sang Tuan Muda pernah melakukan hal mulia seperti menyelamatkan seseorang.

"tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, dia manis juga dengan _baby face look_ seperti itu." gumam kris. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar menoleh dan menatap kris dengan tatapan heran.

"biasa saja." Ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin seperti biasa walaupun sebenarnya dia juga setuju akan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Butler. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan, Sehun mengira Luhan adalah seorang anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang hampir tertabrak Truck, tetapi setelah melihat seragamnya ternyata Luhan adalah salah satu murid di Sekolahnya dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit kaget karena wajahnya yang tidak seperti anak SMA pada umumnya.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya, Sehun?" Kris kembali bertanya.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun singkat.

"Sehun, sampai kapan kau menutup hatimu seperti ini?" tanya Kris untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun tak menjawab—ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kris kali itu. Ya, Sehun menutup hatinya dari sesuatu yang bernama 'cinta'. Dia bukan tidak ingin jatuh cinta—ia sangat ingin merasakan hal tersebut, tetapi Sehun terlalu takut—takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi setelah kejadian 'itu'.

* * *

Mata Luhan baru saja akan tertutup ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namja berambut orange itu menggerutu kesal lalu berjalan malas menuju pintu lalu membukanya dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian rapih telah berdiri di depan kamarnya. Luhan menatap wanita itu dengan mata setengah terbuka seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"astaga Luhan! mama kira kau sudah siap. Cepat siap-siap, kita akan segera berangkat sepuluh menit lagi." ujar wanita yang tak lain adalah mama Luhan tersebut seraya berkecak pinggang melihat anak laki-lakinya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum membuangnya pelan. ia menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada hoodie biru tua dan juga jeans berwarna senada kemudian mengenakannya. Namja itu kembali menrik nafas sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya lalu duduk disamping sang mama.

"mama, kenapa aku harus ikut?"tanya Luhan dengan suara serak. Sepertinya kantuk masih menguasai Luhan saat itu.

"teman lama mama ingin bertemu denganmu juga. Dan kalau tidak salah teman mama memiliki anak laki-laki seumuran denganmu." Balas Mrs. Lu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, pandangannya fokus ke arah jalanan di depannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan dan memilih untuk tidur sejenak. Perjalanan menuju rumah teman lama mrs. Lu tidak memakan waktu lama, hanya sekitar duapuluh lima menit.

"Luhan kita sudah sampai, ayo turun." Ucap Mrs. Lu sesudah membuka seatbeltnya kemudian turun di mobil sementara.

"ya ya ya." balas Luhan dengan nada malas lalu turun dari mobil. Jari-jarinya yang kurus merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Luhan tertegun ketika melihat Rumah mewah bergaya victorian dengan air mancur besar di depannya. ia tak menyangka sang mama memiliki teman lama yang kaya raya seperti itu.

"Luhan, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?" perkataan Mrs. Lu tersebut langsung menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya dan segera mengikuti Mrs. Lu dari belakang.

Mrs. Lu pun menekan bel rumah dan tak berapa lama pintu besar di depan Mrs. Lu dan Luhan terbuka dan seorang namja ber_tuxedo_ langsung menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut, sepertinya ia pernah melihat namja itu di suatu tempat.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda. Mari ikut saya." Kata Namja bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian mempersilahkan Mrs. Lu dan Luhan untuk masuk.

Lantai keramik berwarna _cream_ serta pernak-pernik kristal yang diletakkan di beberapa sudut ruangan cukup untuk membuat Luhan tertegun untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan kembali mengingat perkataan sang mama bahwa teman lamanya itu memiliki anak yang sebaya dengannya, satu hal yang ada di benak Luhan saat itu ialah betapa beruntungnya anak itu terlahir di keluarga kaya raya seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Luhan juga terlahir di dalam keluarga kaya, uang jajannya selama seminggu cukup untuk membeli dua _iphone 5_, tetapi baginya kekayaan yang ia miliki tidak sebanding dengan anak pemilik rumah itu. namun ia tak berpikir lebih, Ia hanya mengagumi. Luhan sudah bahagia terlahir di keluarga kecilnya dengan ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayanginya.

Namja bertubuh tinggi tadi membawa mrs. Lu dan Luhan ke sebuah ruangan bercat cokelat dan berlantai kayu yang ditutupi karpet tebal. Namja itu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Luhan menatap malas sang mama yang langsung sibuk mengobrol bersama seorang wanita berpakaian rapih dan juga bersama seorang pria yang memakai kemeja merah tua dengan dasi yang berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dari kemejanya.

"Li Mei, kau hampir lupa mengenalkan anakmu pada kami." Ucap wanita berpakaian rapih itu seraya menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"astaga, aku hampir lupa. Luhan, ayo kemari." Pinta mrs. Lu lalu menepuk punggung Luhan pelan sesaat setelah Luhan duduk di sampingnya. "ini Luhan, dia saat ini bersekolah di SM High Schoo."

Mata wanita berpakaian rapih tadi membulat kemudian melirik pria berkemeja biru tua di sampingnya sebelum kembali menatap mrs. Lu.

"Anak kami juga bersekolah disana."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, dia ingin tahu siapa anak dari kedua orang di depannya tersebut dan rasa penasarannya itu sepertinya tak akan lama ketika wanita berpakaian rapih tadi meminta Luhan untuk menemui anaknya di taman belakang rumah. Luhan mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan menuju taman setelah mendengar petunjuk arah dari wanita berpakaian rapih tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan pun akhirnya sampai di taman belakang rumah mewah itu. Suara dari air mancur serta hamparan bunga-bunga langsung menyapa Luhan kala itu, ia tersenyum seraya menerawang setiap sudut taman sebelum matanya menangkap sosok namja berambut soft pink yang duduk di kursi taman. Namja itu sibuk dengan bacaannya sampai-sampai ia tak sadar Luhan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Annyeong, Sehun!" Sapa Luhan sumringah ketika mengetahui anak dari teman lama sang _mama_ adalah Sehun—si ice prince.

Sehun mendengus sebelum menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya. Luhan menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya—membentuk sebuah senyuman andalannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku tidak pernah merasa mengundangmu ke rumahku." Kalimat panjang kedua yang akhirnya didengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "tapi orang tuamu yang mengundangku—dan juga eomma-ku."

Sehun kembali mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. jadi, kerabat lama yang diceritakan oleh eomma dan appanya adalah eomma Luhan? sungguh kebetulan.

Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya setelah itu. Sehun lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan bacaannya sementara Luhan hanya menatap awan putih yang bergerak-gerak diatasnya.

"Sehun," Luhan bergumam pada akhirnya. "kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum." Luhan kebingungan, tiba-tiba saja perkataan itu keluar dari bibir plum-nya dan itu membuatnya sedikit kalap.

"apa masalahmu?" tanya Sehun.

"uh, ti-tidak ada. hanya saja..."

"hanya saja apa?"

Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun akan menjadi penasaran seperti itu. dia melirik Sehun sebentar sebelum terbahak—membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"hanya saja, kau terlihat seperti..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namja berambut orange itu ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan si Ice Prince.

"seperti?" Luhan bersorak girang di dalam hatinya ketika berhasil membuat seorang Oh Sehun kembali merasa penasaran.

"seperti pria tua yang kehilangan seluruh giginya." Luhan kembali terbahak.

Sehun menatap Luhan kesal. "tidak lucu."

Luhan menghentikan tawanya kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"kau mau jadi temanku?"

Sehun terkejut, itu adalah kali pertama dalam sejarah hidupnya ada seseorang yang memintanya untuk berteman.

Ya, Sejak kecil Sehun adalah anak yang pendiam, ia sangat jarang berbicara dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Sehun akan berbicara jika ada hal yang menurutnya sangat penting untuk dibicarakan, selain itu? Sehun lebih memilih untuk diam, membaca buku-buku yang ia bawa dari rumah dan mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya.

Sehun tidak membenci orang-orang di sekitarnya, begitu pula sebaliknya, tetapi entah mengapa bergaul adalah hal yang sulit baginya, terkadang hal itu membuatnya merasa kesepian dan Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah adalah Kris—butlernya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Dan ketika ajakan untuk berteman terlontar dari namja berambut orange di depannya, Sehun merasa...sangat senang walaupun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"ya." gumam Sehun pelan—seperti berbisik, tetapi Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Mata Luhan membulat, lagi-lagi dia diberi kejutan oleh namja bernama Oh Sehun. tadinya dia hanya ingin mengetes Sehun saja, tetapi ternyata namja berambut soft pink itu menerima ajakannya untuk berteman.

"jadi, sekarang kita berteman, Sehun-ah." Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"ya." ucap Sehun singkat dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melihat seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum—bukan senyum paksa, tetapi senyum tulus yang mungkin sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Luhan, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sehun? pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Luhan lagi tetapi ia berusaha menepisnya. Tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin menyukai Sehun, karena bagi Luhan, Sehun hanyalah...alat untuk membalaskan sakit hatinya pada Yixing.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Note:**

Yuhu~ chapter 2 akhirnya selesai dengan gajenya ==" mian kl masih banyak kekurangannya, imajinasi Saseum tibah-tiba buntu (?) jadi mian kl chapter ini kurang memuaskan /bow/

Ok segitu dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Step and Wave

**Title: Closer**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), EXO**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

* * *

**CLOSER**

**Chapter 3: Step and Wave**

Sudah hampir dua minggu setelah kejadian dimana Luhan memergoki Yixing bersama Junmyoon, dan sejak saat itu hubungan Luhan dan Yixing semakin memburuk. Keduanya selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu dan itu membuat Luhan mulai merasa lelah, tetapi kata 'putus' sama sekali tidak pernah terlontar dari bibir Luhan, ia belum ingin putus dari Yixing sebelum namja berambut pirang itu menerima balasan dari apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan.

Hiasan pita berwarna pink terlihat menggantung di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang saat itu sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada suara berdecit dari sepatu yang menyentuh lantai yang memenuhi koridor tersebut dari seorang namja berambut orange. Luhan berjalan cepat sembari menenteng tas ranselnya, sepertinya saat itu dia sedang buru-buru. Sesekali namja ia melirik jam tangannya dan mempercepat laju langkahnya.

"aish, jinja. Aku pasti akan diomeli Kai." Keluh Luhan ditengah-tengah perjalanannya, pikiran namja itu dibayang-bayangi wajah Kai yang mengomelinya habis-habisan karena terlambat latihan Dance untuk festival Valentine tiga hari lagi.

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari sebelum indera pendengarannya menangkap suara musik dari ruang kosong yang baru saja ia lewati. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengernyit bingung kemudian melirik pintu ruangan kosong yang sedikit terbuka. Aneh, Setahu Luhan ruangan itu tidak pernah dipakai sebelumnya dan rasa penasaran Luhan cukup untuk membuatnya berjalan mendekati pintu ruang kosong itu dan melupakan Kai yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya.

Suara musik semakin terdengar jelas ketika Luhan mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Matanya membulat ketika menangkap sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sosok itu bergerak pelan mengikuti _bit_ Lagu yang menggema di ruangan tersebut dan saat _bit_ lagu semakin cepat, sosok itu pun mempercepat gerakannya. Hentakan yang dinamis serta _Wave_ yang lembut mendominasi gerakan sosok itu, sinar mentari menerpa rambut soft pinknya dan membuat sosok itu semakin terlihat mengagumkan dimata Luhan yang saat itu seperti terhipnotis akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia terpaku beberapa saat—tak menyangka bahwa seorang Oh Sehun memiliki bakat dance yang luar biasa.

Suara dari handphone milik Luhan sontak langsung membuat Sehun menghentikan tariannya lalu menatap Luhan yang seperti membeku di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Luhan mengumpad dalam hatinya, bisa-bisanya ada e-mail masuk disaat seperti itu. Sehun mematikan musik dari ipodnya lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan hanya beberapa saat namja berambut soft pink itu sudah berada di depan Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"ah, tadi aku lewat dan mendengar musik dari sini jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengecek dan ternyata..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya—lebih tepatnya tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan karena Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka Luhan berada di sana.

Sehun mendesah pelan. "harusnya kau tidak melihatnya." Kata Sehun lalu memasukkan ipodnya kedalam kantong celananya.

"kenapa? Dance-mu sangat bagus, sangat sayang jika kau menyembunyikan bakatmu." Oceh Luhan semangat, sepertinya dia benar-benar melupakan Kai saat itu.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di bingkai pintu berwarna abu-abu. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk memperlihatkannya pada orang-orang." Ucap Sehun. "lagipula _skill_ dance-ku itu biasa saja."

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. hey apa seorang Oh Sehun baru saja mengeluarkan dua kalimat secara berturut-turut? Kalau Luhan adalah seorang pemimpin _Guiness Book Of Record_, dia pasti sudah mencatatnya sebagai rekor. Ya, karena Luhan tak pernah mendengar Sehun berbicara sepanjang itu sebelumnya. Tapi, Tunggu dulu! kenapa Luhan peduli dengan hal kecil seperti itu? apa dia benar-benar—ah tidak mungkin, Luhan tidak mungkin menyukai Oh Sehun, pikirnya.

"k-kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Sehun-ah." Gumam Luhan sedikit terbata.

"tidak." Balas Sehun lalu meraih tas-nya yang berada di samping pintu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa setelahnya.

"Sampai Jumpa, Sehun-ah!" Seru Luhan sedikit berteriak dan hanya dibalas oleh lambaian tangan singkat dari Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Lama kelamaan punggung Sehun semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya hilang ketika namja itu berbelok dan Luhan masih berdiri di depan ruangan kosong itu—menatap ujung lorong yang kosong sebelum tersenyum tipis ketika sosok Sehun yang sedang menari terlintas di pikirannya tetapi senyumnya itu tidaklah lama ketika wajah marah Kai menggantikan sosok Sehun dan itu langsung membuat Luhan mengumpat kemudian segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa menyusuri koridor sunyi tersebut. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan latihannya?

* * *

Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti orang yang sedang terkena masalah yang pelik sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat keadaan sahabat mereka itu.

"Seandainya aku bisa menari, aku sudah bergabung denganmu sejak tadi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai pelan, berusaha menenangkan Kai tetapi sepertinya dengan perkataannya tadi malah membuat Kai semakin frustasi.

"Festival tinggal tiga hari lagi dan aku malah kekurangan anggota untuk tampil." Keluh Kai.

"tenang, Kai. Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya." Ucap kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk diam, mereka tahu bagaimana sulitnya keadaan Kai saat itu. mereka bukannya tidak ingin membantu, tetapi mereka tidak tahu harus membantu dengan cara apa, secara mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat dance dan hanya bisa bermain musik.

Kai adalah ketua dari team Dance SM High School dan team-nya harus perform di acara Festival Valentine nanti tetapi masalah muncul ketika salah satu anggotanya—Taemin terkena Tifus, itu berarti Kai kehilangan satu anggota dan team-nya tidak bisa tampil hanya dengan tiga anggota, dia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kepala sekolah nantinya.

"maaf aku terlambat!" kata Luhan yang muncul di balik pintu lalu segera berjalan cepat menuju tempat dimana Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat ekspresi dari keempat namja itu. "ada apa ini? dan kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukannya saat ini Band sekolah juga sedang latihan?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"uh, Kai—lebih tepatnya team Dance kalian saat ini sedang ada masalah." Jawab Baekhyun setengah berbisik, ia tak ingin membuat Kai semakin putus asa.

Luhan kembali mengernyit. "masalah?"

"Taemin tiba-tiba terkena tifus dan itu artinya kita kehilangan satu anggota." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan cemas sementara tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Kai—Kekasihnya. "dan festival tinggal 3 hari lagi."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak sebelum Luhan berlari menuju pintu dan itu membuat teman-temannya—termasuk Kai menatap Luhan bingung.

"aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Luhan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu, semuanya kembali terhanyut dalam diam. Kai memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening, mungkin dia terlalu keras memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah yang ia dan teman-temannya hadapi saat itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata bulatnya menatap Kai sejenak sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. ia meraih handphone yang ia letakkan di tas ranselnya kemudian memandangi layar hitam dari handponenya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, sepertinya Kyungsoo tak pada apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya.

"err...mungkin aku punya jalan keluarnya." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan membuat Kai, Baekhyun serta Chanyeol menatapnya serentak. "Aku tahu orang yang mungkin bisa membantu kita." Nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar tidak yakin.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai sejenak kemudian menggigit bibirnya untuk kesekian kali. "Yixing."

Ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas di wajah Kai—juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kala itu. ya, mereka semua tahu bahwa Yixing sangat berbakat dalam Dance, tetapi pikiran mereka seketika mengarah pada sosok namja berambut orange—Luhan, dia pasti tidak akan suka jika Yixing bergabung dengan team Dance mereka. tetapi tidak ada jalan lain, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu mereka hanyalah Yixing—pikir mereka.

Kai mendesah pelan, jari-jarinya kembali memijat perlahan kepalanya yang semakin pening, ia tak punya pilihan. "baiklah. Soal Luhan..." ia kembali mendesah. "aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya." Sambungnya walaupun Kai sebenarnya tidak yakin apa dia bisa membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Kai walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak begitu paham masalah Luhan dan juga Yixing sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap beberapa saat lalu akhirnya ikut mengangguk dengan berat hati, mereka berdua khawatir akan ada 'peperangan' sesudah itu.

* * *

Nafas Luhan terengah, matanya menerawang di setiap sudut lapangan parkir sekolahnya—mencari mobil merah yang biasanya diparkir di sana. ia kembali berlari ketika akhirnya mendapati sebuah Lamborghini berwarna merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi lalu mendengus ketika tak ada siapa-siapa di sana—mobilnya kosong.

"sedang apa kau disini?" suara itu datang dari belakang Luhan dan lansung membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun—orang yang ia cari.

"kukira kau sudah pulang." Ucap Luhan dengan nada Lega. ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya "Sehun-_ah_, bergabunglah dengan dance team kami, _jebal_!" tambah Luhan dengan nada memohon—berharap Sehun mau menerima permintaannya meskipun ia tahu tak semudah itu membujuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya—sedikit kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya dari namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Jebal, Sehun-_ah_. Kami tiba-tiba saja kekurangan anggota dan—" Luhan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok namja berambut pirang yang berjalan semakin mendekat, seringai tipis terlihat di wajahn namja tersebut.

"Luhan, Luhan. kau tidak perlu mengajak orang yang belum tentu berbakat dalam dance." Ujar namja berambut pirang itu—Yixing sembari menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian dengan tatapan seperti...meremehkan?

Sehun hanya diam—tidak membalas perkataan dari namja yang tidak ia kenal itu tetapi matanya terus menatap Luhan dan seketika Sehun langsung mengetahui bahwa hubungan Luhan dengan namja itu buruk—terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Luhan yang sepertinya penuh dengan amarah ketika namja pirang itu datang, tetapi Sehun memilih untuk tidak peduli dan tidak ikut campur.

"tch! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Zhang Yixing. Jadi silahkan pergi dari sini." Suara Luhan meninggi sementara orang yang bernama Yixing itu hanya tertawa—lebih tepatnya tertawa paksa.

"Maaf, baby Lu, tapi kau harus membaca ini." Yixing menyodorkan handphonenya pada Luhan dan langsung diraih oleh Luhan "sepertinya teman-temanmu tidak sejalan lagi denganmu."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika membaca SMS yang ada di layar hanphone yixing—SMS dari Kyungsoo yang meminta Yixing untuk menggantikan Taemin. Luhan mendengus kesal, kenapa bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo—mereka meminta Yixing untuk bergabung tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu?

Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan langsung menarik Sehun menuju ruang latihan dimana dance teamnya biasa berlatih sementara yixing mengikuti dari belakang. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, seumur hidup baru kali itu ada orang yang menarik paksa dirinya tetapi Sehun sama sekali tidak melawan, kakinya mengikuti kemana Luhan membawanya tanpa protes sedikitpun dan rencana Sehun untuk tidak ikut campur masalah Luhan dan Yixing sepertinya...gagal?

"Kalian, apa maksudmu menjadikan Yixing sebagai pengganti tanpa memberitahukanku terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Luhan geram sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu ruangan seni dan masuk ke dalam—dengan tangan masih menggengam lengan Sehun.

Kai yang kaget pun langsung bangun dari duduknya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun serta Chanyeol. Ke empat namja itu bisa melihat kemarahan dari pandangan , mereka tahu saat itu Luhan sedang marah besar dan itu membuat mereka bergidik. Luhan sangat jarang marah besar seperti itu, dan saat hal itu terjadi, itu tandanya mereka sudah membuat kesalahan fatal.

"uh, Lu-Luhan kami bisa menjelaskannya." Suara Kai terdengar gugup. Walaupun ia adalah ketua dari dance team itu tetapi jujur ia sangat takut ketika harus menghadapi Luhan jika namja itu sedang dikuasai dengan emosi.

Sehun diam, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang membuat Luhan sampai-sampai tidak mau jika namja bernama Yixing bergabung dengan Dance teamnya.

Luhan mendecih, ia berusaha mengontrol kemarahannya dan menunggu penjelasan dari Kai.

"ki-kita tidak ada pilihan lain, Luhan. hanya dia yang bisa kita andalkan." Kai berusaha menjelaskan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu kembalih mendecih. Dia baru saja ingin protes ketika Yixing muncul dari belakangnya dan berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Sudahlah, Luhan. terima saja keputusannya." Yixing melirik Luhan sejenak lalu menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan jari-jarinya dan Luhan dengan cepat menepis jari-jari Yixing tersebut sebelum mencengkram kerah seragam Yixing dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya—berniat untuk memukul Yixing, tetapi seperti ada yang menahan tangan Luhan saat itu.

Yixing menyeringai. "kau tidak akan berani memukulku, Luhan. karena kau masih mencintaiku, benar bukan?"

Perkataan Yixing tersebut mebuat Sehun membulatkan matanya, ternyata Luhan dan Yixing adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya Luhan sangat membenci Yixing? Bukankah seharusnya sepasang kekasih itu harus saling—menyayangi?

Bruk!

Suara keras itu terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut ketika kepalan tangan Luhan berhasil membuat Yixing terhempas ke lantai dan sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terkejut akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Luhan.

Darah segar mengalir di ujung bibir Yixing, namja itu tidak menyangka Luhan akan benar-benar memukulnya.

"Lu-Luhan!" Chanyeol langsung menahan tubuh Luhan ketika namja berambut orange itu berniat untuk memukul Yixing untuk kedua kalinya sementara Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan menatap Yixing yang terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari bibirnya.

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah, matanya yang merah menatap Yixing penuh kebencian. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa sampai ia akhirnya memukul Yixing, mungkin karena kemarahannya hari itu sudah bercampur dengan sakit hati yang diberikan oleh Yixing.

Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan, dia benar-benar tidak suka terjebak di suasana seperti itu disaat dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. pandangannya kembali terarah pada Luhan sebelum mengalihkannya ke arah Kai yang terlihat sangat kacau lalu Sehun kembali menarik nafasnya. Ia telah memutuskan sesuatu, tetapi apakah keputusannya tersebut dapat menyelesaikan masalah diantara orang-orang tersebut?

"Aku akan bergabung." Kata Sehun ditengah keheningan kala itu.

Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu kaget, bahkan Kai yang tadinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun langsung menatap lekat-lekat namja berambut soft pink yang setahunya tidak pernah mau berpartisipasi dalam acara-acara sekolah. Kini semua orang mengarahkann pandangannya ke arah Sehun, seperti memintanya untuk mengatakan sekali lagi apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Aku akan bergabung." Ucap Sehun mengulang perkataannya sembari menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Se-Sehun, apa kau serius?" Luhan berusaha memastikan.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. suasana yang tadinya sempat menegang perlahan mulai mencair. Kai membantu Yixing untuk berdiri dan meminta maaf pada namja pirang itu dan tak lama Yixing pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah menatap Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian dengan tatapan tidak senang tetapi Luhan tak peduli, malahan ia senang karena ia tahu rencananya sudah mulai berhasil.

"Jadi Sehun-ssi, apa kau—" "tentu saja dia bisa, benar kan Sehun-ah?" Luhan memotong perkataan Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum lebar pada Sehun.

"sedikit." Balas Sehun pelan. ia mengumpat dalam hatinya—sedikit menyesal akan apa yang telah dikatakannya. Tetapi seorang Oh Sehun selalu memegang apa yang diucapkan walaupun hal tersebut kadang memberatkannya, seperti sekarang.

"uhm, jadi bisakah kau menunjukkan sedikit gerakan di depan kami?" ujar Kai sedikit ragu-ragu. Itu adalah kali pertama ia berbicara dengan Oh Sehun setelah hampir tiga tahun sekelas dengan namja itu

"ya." ucap Sehun dengan berat hati. ia melirik Luhan sejenak sebelum menarik nafas dan mengambil ipod touch screen dari saku celananya kemudian menekan option di ipodnya tersebut dan tak berapa lama alunan lagu berjudul _What Is Love_ mulai terdengar.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, itu adalah dance yang tadi ia lihat tetapi kali itu entah mengapa terlihat lebih menakjubkan, mungkin karena Luhan melihatnya dari dekat. Sementara Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. entah mengapa pandangan mereka tak ingin lepas dari namja itu—terkesima akan apa yang mereka lihat. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Sehun memiliki bakat Dance sehebat itu.

Musik berhenti mengalun, Sehun pun sudah berhenti menampilkan Dance-nya tetapi tak ada yang bersuara disana—masih terkesima. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya samar melihat tak ada satupun yang merespon—termasuk Luhan.

"kalian lihat itu?" Luhan akhrinya memecah keheningan. Raut wajah senang terpampang jelas di wajah Luhan kala itu dan sepertinya ia melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Yixing tadi.

Kai mengerjap sebelum menatap Sehun yang sementara menormalkan nafasnya kemudian tersenyum pada namja berambut soft pink itu.

"Selamat bergabung."

* * *

Note:

Yuhu~ Chapter 3 update~

Mian kalo chapter ini gaje, saseum gak sempat edit lagi hiks hiks ;_;

Oh iya, chapter 4 mungkin updatenya agak lama.. Saseum bkalan sibuk ngurusin kuliah jdinya waktu buat nulis chap 4 bkln dikit banget.. hiks

Last, gamsa yang udah mau baca sm review ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Save

**Title: Closer**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), EXO**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**CLOSER**

Chapter 4: Save

Langit sudah gelap ketika Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kris yang sudah menunggu dari tadi tersenyum simpul lalu mengambil tempat duduk di kursi pengemudi sedangkan Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Sehun menarik nafasnya berat sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi mobil.

"Bagaimana Latihannya?" Tanya Kris tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun.

Sehun melirik Kris yang sedang mengemudi kemudian kembali menarik nafasnya. "melelahkan."

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan masuk ke dance team sekolahmu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa meng-iya-kan ajakan dari Luhan untuk bergabung dengan dance team sekolah semudah itu.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun sangat senang bisa bergabung dengan dance team sekolah, walaupun namja berambut soft pink itu berusaha menutup-nutupinya.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan Kris selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Sehun." Nada suara Kris terdengar serius. "Apa kau masih memikirkan Tao?"

"tidak." Balas Sehun singkat.

Seketika memori-memori masa lalunya kembali berputar di otak Sehun. Memori ketika orang yang sangat ia sayangi ternyata hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan saja dan tak ada sedikitpun cinta untuk Sehun di hati orang tersebut—Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sehun takut untuk kembali jatuh cinta. Tetapi memori kelamnya tersebut tinggalah sebuah memori yang mengajarkan Sehun untuk tidak mempercayai orang dengan mudah.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan. Ia telah lama membuang rasa cintanya pada orang itu, pada orang yang membuatnya tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan temanmu yang bernama Luhan itu?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya samar. "Maksudmu?"

Kris kembali terkekeh. Matanya masih tertuju pada jalanan yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. "Apa kau mulai menyukainya? Sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

"Aku menyukainya sama seperti aku menyukaimu dan teman-temanku yang lain." Ucap Sehun seraya memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening.

"tidak lebih?" Kris kembali bertanya.

"ya, tidak lebih."

00

Hari sepertinya berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ya, setidaknya itu menurut namja yang sedang berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu sembari meneguk habis air mineralnya—Sehun. namja itu melirik jam di handphonenya sebelum mendesah pelan. jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00, masih ada waktu yang lumayan panjang sebelum Fetsival Valentine besok, tetapi bagi sehun waktu yang cukup panjang itu dirasanya sangat singkat. Sejujurnya, ia belum siap untuk tampil di depan banyak orang dan mempertontonkan kebolehannya di bidang dance, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur menerima ajakan dari dance team sekolahnya dan seorang Oh Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janji.

Sehun baru saja ingin beranjak dari duduknya sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sehun kembali mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya lalu melirik orang yang kini tersenyum lebar di sampingnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"sudah mau pulang?" tanya Luhan—orang yang tadi menepuk pundak Sehun.

"ya." jawab Sehun singkat. _Seperti biasa_ pikir Luhan sembari terkekeh pelan.

Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, mengisyaratkan agar Sehun kembali ke posisi awalnya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan dengan berat hati kembali duduk di lantai ruang latihan yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Luhan tersenyum simpul kemudian mengambil tempat disamping Sehun. untuk beberapa saat tak terjadi percakapan diantara mereka, Sehun yang menunggu Luhan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, akhirnya memilih untuk bermain dengan handphone touchscreennya karena orang di sampingnya tak kunjung mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"uh.. se-sehun-ah" ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. Lagi-lagi penyakit canggungnya di depan Oh Sehun kembali kumat. Ia menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menatap Sehun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya.

"terima kasih." Sambung Luhan lalu kembali menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengangguk—seolah tahu apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba berterima kasih padanya.

"terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan Dance Team ini." suara Luhan terdengar sedikit serak. _seperti seseorang yang sedang flu—_batin Sehun.

Mata sehun membulat, ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa 'menyelamatkan' sesuatu, atau mungkin memang ia yang kurang peka? Ah entahlah.

"aku tidak pernah merasa menyelamatkan apapun." Gumam Sehun kemudian memasukan handphone yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke dalam tas ranselnya dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dance team kami kalau saja kau tidak bergabung." Ujar Luhan pelan sementara sehun kembali diam—bukan karena ia tidak mau memblas tetapi lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia katakan.

Suasana kembali senyap, tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi setelah itu sebelum handphone Sehun berdering dan Kris yang berada di ujung telepon memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah berada di area parkir dan itu artinya sudah waktunya sehun untuk pulang. Sehun berpamita pada Luhan dan tak lupa juga menawarkan tumpangan pada namja bertubuh mungil itu tetapi segera ditolak oleh Luhan dengan alasan harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan lagi di sekolah. Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang Latihan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menyandarkan punggunya ke dinding kaca dibelakanya. Segurat senyum kembali terpampang di wajah tirusnya yang sedikit pucat ketika mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu, tetapi senyuman itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Sesuatu mengganjal di hati Luhan saat itu.

_Oh Sehun, apa aku salah memilihmu sebagai 'mainanku'?_

To Be Continue

Note:

MANHAEEE! JEONGMAL MIANHAE! /bow 1000x/

Maaf klo Saseum hiatusnya kelamaan, maaf klo update kali ini super duper singkat T_T Saseum lagi sibuk ngurusin kuliah sama ngerjain tugas yang ga brenti2 ngalir kaya air di sungai /apaini/ T_T Saseum jadi susah bagi waktu buat ngelanjutin ff hikss. Saseum juga mau minta maaf, mungkin update next chapter jga bakalan lamaaaaa T_T

anywaaay, thanks yang udah mau nungguin saseum update ff ini /big hug/ thanks juga yg udah mau bersedia baca & review yaaa XD

oh iya, sebagai permintaan maaf, saseum bakalan publish ff Baekyeol saseum (?) sebenarnya udh lama pengen di publish tapi ga sempat2 hehehe


End file.
